1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid jetting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a liquid jetting apparatus, an ink-jet head which jets an ink from a plurality of nozzles while moving in a predetermined scanning direction has been known. This ink-jet head includes an ink jetting member and an ink supplying member. The ink jetting member has nozzle rows of three types jetting inks of three colors respectively. Three ink tanks, in which inks of three colors to be supplied to the nozzle rows of three types are stored respectively, are installed to the ink supplying member. In other words, the abovementioned ink-jet head is a head of a so-called on-carriage type with the ink tanks mounted thereon.
More elaborately, the ink jetting member includes two first nozzle rows which jet an ink supplied from a first ink tank, two second nozzle rows which jet an ink supplied from a second ink tank, and one third nozzle row which jets an ink supplied from a third ink tank. Out of these five nozzle rows, the third nozzle row is arranged at a center. The two second nozzle rows are arranged on left side and right side of the third nozzle row respectively. Furthermore, the two first nozzle rows are arranged on left side and right side of the second nozzle rows and the third nozzle row. Besides, the ink jetting member includes five ink supply ports in the form of elongate holes, which are arranged side by side in the scanning direction of the ink-jet head, and which communicate with the five nozzle rows respectively.
The ink supplying member is a member which has a significantly larger planar size (a size on a flat plane parallel to an ink jetting surface of the head) as compared with the ink jetting member. The ink supplying member has three ink infusion holes to be connected to the ink tanks of three types respectively. A first ink infusion hole corresponding to the two first nozzle rows is arranged on one side in a nozzle arrangement direction (longitudinal direction of the ink supply ports) with respect to the ink jetting member. A second ink infusion hole corresponding to the two second nozzle rows is arranged on the other side in the nozzle arrangement direction with respect to the ink jetting member. A third ink infusion hole corresponding to the one third nozzle row is arranged at a position, of the ink jetting member, overlapping with the ink supply port communicating with the third nozzle row.
Furthermore, the ink supplying member has a distribution chamber, for each of the first ink infusion hole and the second ink infusion hole, for distributing the ink to the two corresponding ink supply ports. A first distribution chamber is arranged on the one side in the nozzle arrangement direction with respect to the ink jetting chamber, and the ink infused through the first ink infusion hole is distributed by the first distribution chamber to the two ink supply ports corresponding to the two first nozzle rows respectively. Similarly, a second distribution chamber is arranged on the other side in the nozzle arrangement direction, and the ink infused through the second ink infusion hole is distributed by the second distribution chamber to the two ink supply ports corresponding to the two second nozzle rows respectively.